La Guerra Final
by Patri13
Summary: La batalla final contra Anon comienza! Todos están preparados, pero lo que no saben es que la cosa no termina ahí... Ueki & Mori and other... '


_**The law of Ueki - part. 1**_

Por fín había acabado la tercera ronda y pronto comencaría la cuarta y última ronda, en la que el grupo ganador conseguiría hacerse con el talento en blanco y decidiría cual sería el nuevo rey. El equipo de Ueki tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar pero Anon no se lo pondría fácil a ninguno de ellos. Minestras esperaban impacientes la cuarta ronda, el equipo de Ueki estaba celebrando haber conseguido llegar hasta la última ronda; pero lo que no sabian es que las celebraciones no durarían demasiado tiempo...

Sano: Por fin hemos llegado a la cuarta ronda ! ! !

Hideyoshi: Si y eso hay que celebrarlo.

Rinko: Es cierto pero dembemos nuestra victória en especial a Ueki. Sin él no hubiésemos pasado a la cuarta ronda.

Ueki: Grácias por el cumplido, Rinko, pero yo no he sido el único que se ha esforzado, todos hemos colaborado en llegar tan lejos. Y además, Mori ya ha conseguido saber cual és su poder y eso nos da un poco de ventaja, no creeís, chicos?

Mori: Ventaja? Y eso por qué, por que mi poder no es que sea gran cosa que digamos. A parte de que mi limitación de poder es muy baja y algo ridícula!

Ueki: Si que es ridícula pero el poder es muy útil. Hacer que la gente se enamore de tus gafas es una gran ventaja por que así puedes hacerle hacer todo lo que quieras y más aún.

Hideyoshi: Eso es cierto. Fíjate en mi, por ejemplo. Mi poder es una virria pero intento hacer lo que puedo. Mi poder se vasa en despistar. Para que funcione bien tendríamos que atacar en equipo: yo distraigo con las voces y vosotros atacais.

Sano: Bueno dejaos de chorradas y a comer!

Rinko: Sano, tú solo piensas en eso o que?

Sano: Solo cunado no pienso en ti.

Rinko se puso más roja que un tomate.-Que has dicho?? Sano le sonrió. Despues de la fiesta, todos se fueron a dormir. Al poco rato se despertó Mori, no podía dormir por lo nerviosa que estaba. Así que bajó a la sala de estar a leer un poco. Luego se despertaron Sano y Rinko. Ninguno de los dos podía dormir por la misma razón que Mori asi que decidieron ir a dar una vuelta. Hideyoshi se desperto poco después por que tampoco podía dormir. Decidió ir a la montaña haber si le entraba el sueño.

Eran ya la 2:30 de la madrugada. Ueki también se despertó y bajó abajo a por agua haber si se podía volver a dormir, pero al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Mori. Le dió un buen sustó a la pobre chica.

Ueki: Eh? Mori, que haces tu ha estas horas despierta?

Mori: Eso te lo tendría que preguntar yo, no crees? Eres el que ha echo más, tendrías que dormir como un tronco ha estas horas. Dijo cerrando el libro.

Ueki: Ya, bueno...

Ueki se fue a cojer un baso de agua y se sentó al lado de Mori.

Mori: Tu tampoco puedes dormir?

Ueki: Exacto, por eso he bajado a por agua, haber si me volvia el sueño pero en vista del exito... Por cierto, donde están todos?

Mori: Bueno, pues Sano y Rinko se fueron a dar un paseo y Hideyoshi se fue a la montaña a tomar el aire. Solo quedamos tú y yo, aquí. Al decir eso Mori se sonrojó un poquito.

Ueki: Ya... Oye, antes de que se me olvide, tóma.

Mori: Que es esto?

Ueki: Es un amuleto. Te dará suerte. Quiero... quiero que lo tengas tú. Aún no tienes mucho control de tu poder, asi que... Ueki se sonrojó bastante.

Mori se quedó algo cortada, sorprendida y con el corazón aumentando de velocidad.

Mori: Mu-muchas grácias, U-Ueki... Sin darse cuenta, los dos se iban acercando, pero muy lento, casi ni se daban cuenta. Entonces Ueki dijo nervioso y susurrando...

Ueki: Mo-Mori, yo, yo...

El corazón de los dos iba como mínimo a mil por hora. Cada vez se acercaban más y más, se quedaron casi a rozar cunado de pronto, la tierra tembló increíblemente fuerte y al mismo tiempo se oyó un ruído, algo como una gran explosion. Del meneo Ueki quedó encima de Mori, los dos estirados en el sofá. Pero no había tiempo para esas cosas. Tenían que apresurarse a encontrar a Sano, Rinko y Hideyoshi y aberiguar que era lo que ocurria. Salieron corriendo de la "casa" donde se alojaban en su búsqueda. Entonces salió un olograma: era Anon! Estaban bastante lejos de donde estaba el olograma pero era tan gigantesco que lo pudieron ver con claridad.

Anon: Buenas noches. Ha habido un ligero cambio de planes: os informo de que en estos momentos el rey soy yo y por lo tanto las reglas de la cuarta ronda han canbiado. Os comunico que la cuarta ronda empieza ahora. Las reglas son bien simples: el primero en llegar aquí y derrotarme será el vencedor. Hay 4 escaleras diferentes: A, B, C y D. Cada una de estas escaleras os llevarán más o menos lejos de mi. Podeis luchar contra mi de uno en uno o podeis juntaros con otros equipos y enfrentaros todos contra mi, vosotros elegis. No hay más que decir, esto es todo. Os deseo toda clase de suerte...

Mori: Pe-pero esto, esto que significa?? Que se ha creído ese maldito de Anon!!

Ueki: No podemos hacer nada salvo llegar allí lo antes posible. Seguro que Sano y los demás ya estan de camino. Vamos!!

Empezaron a correr por el bosque hasta que se encontraron con Margarett. Ellos pensaban que les cortaría el paso pero fue al contrario...

Margarett: Tranquilos que no hos voy ha hacer nada; solo quiero ayudaros a derrotar a Anon. Ueki, tu solo tienes 8 estrellas y Anon tiene ya las 10 estrellas. En mi hay una béstia celestial así que podrás llegar a las diez estrellas pero tardaras bastante. Sin las diez estrellas no podrás hacer nada contra Anon.

Ueki: Deacuerdo, no entiendo a que viene ese cambio tan repentino pero vale.

Mori: Pero Ueki! Te has vuelto loco?! Como te vas a meter en el estómago de Margarett?? Pero si hasta hace poco quería matarte!

Ueki: Ya lo sé pero ahora ha cambiado. No se como lo sé, pero sé que ha canbiado así que me voy a arriesgar.

Mori: Ueki...

Ueki: Tranquila, volveré lo antes posible y si intenta algo no te preocupes, le abro la barriga y listos.

Margarett: Vamos apresurate, no hay mucho tiempo.

Ueki: Mori corre hacia la plataforma gigante donde se encuentra Anon e intenta encontrar a los demás.

Mori: Deacuerdo.

Mori empezó a correr sin parar hasta llegar a las escaleras. Mientras, Sano, Rinko Y Hideyoshi ya habian llegado junto a Vann, Diegos-Star y Ballow, unos de otro equipo, y emperzarón a luchar contra Anon intentdando hacer tiempo hasta que Ueki llegase.

Sano: No creas que te vas a salir con la tuya, Anon!

Rinko: Te vas a enterar de quien somos nosotros!

Hideyoshi: Eso, eso!!

Vann: Podriasmos juntar nuestras fuerzas y hacer el ataque conbinado pero para ello nos falta Kil Norton.

Diego-Star: Es cierto. Maldito Kil Norton, donde puñetas estará?!

Ballow: Dejaos de tonterías. Norton no está aquí asi que tendremos que apañarnoslas sin él, entendido?

Vann y Diego: Si!

Al cabo de 45 minutos, en la panza de Margarett...

Margarett: Bien, has conseguido las 9 estrellas. Nueva arma divina: pájaro Seiku.

Ueki: Uff, esto empieza a ser cansino pero bueno, tengo que conseguir las diez estrellas lo antes posible o si no, Mori y los demás podrian... Tengo que apresurarme!

Margarett: Empezamos la prueva de las 10 estrellas, Ueki?

Ueki: Sí.

Mientras, Mori llega a las escaleras.

Mori: Uff... Por fin llegué... Ahora cual será la que me lleve antes donde está Anon?

En ese instante, una sombra entre la vegetación y los árboles, se acercó a Mori...

Mori: Qui-quien eres t-tu?

Kil Norton: Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada. Soy Kil Norton, de coeciente intelectual 179, te acuerdas de mi?

Mori: A si, pero me has dado un buen suto!

Kil Norton: Lo siento. Ahora iba con los otros pero antes estaba estudiando por cual escalera debería subir. Segun mis calculos, deberíamos subir por la escalera D.

Mori: Deacuerdo. Si es eso lo que te da pues vamos.

45 minutos más tarde...

Sano: Aaaaah... como Ueki tarde mucho más las vamos a pasar canutas...

Rinko: Agh... pues yo creía que ya estabamos bastante metidos en el marron, por que si es luego es cuando las vamos a pasar canutas, que estamo pasando ahora? ay, ay...

Hideyoshi: Aaay..., pues la verdad no tengo ni idea lo único que se es que duele mogollón!

Mientras Sano y los demás las pasaban MUY canutas, Ueki estaba terminando la prueva de las 10 estrellas.

Margarett: Muy bien, Ueki! Lo has conseguido, has conseguido las diez estrellas. Nueva arma divina: Rey Demonio.

Ueki: Por fin! ahora puedo ir a ajustarle las cuentas a ese maldito de Anon!

Mientras, Mori y Kil Norton llegaron donde los demás.

Kil Norton: Anda, pues tenia razón, era esta.

Mori: QUE?? Me estas diciendo que no estabas seguro de si era esta o no??

Kil Norton: Bueno, seguro, lo que se dice seguro... Ten en cuenta de que yo soy Kil Norton, de coeciente intelectual de 179, com has podido pensar que me equivocaria...

A Mori se la cayó una gota.- En fin...

Vann: Kil por fin llegas!

Diego-Star: Ya era hora de que aparecieras!

Vann: Ahora si que podremos hacer la técnica conbinada!

Kil Norton: Pues venga no perdamos el tiempo! Técnica de...

Anon: Ni hablar! Cañon Kurogane! PUMM ! ! !

Kil Norton quedó para el arrastre, es decir que no hubo ni técnica combinada ni Kil Norton "de coeciente intelectual de 179". En fin, que tubieron que seguir luchando con las pocas fuerzas que les quedavan a los que no habian perdido el conocimiento, como aguien que yo me se... Vann y Diego-Star también quedaron fuera de combate. Solo quedaban Sano y Rinko, a parte de Mori. Sano y Rinko siguieron luchando hasta quedar exaustos, pero no acabados. Pero en ese momento paso algo que ninguno de ellos ubiese imaginado...

Anon: Ya me he librado de vosotros aunque no ha sido fácil... Ah, ya casi me olvido de ti, amiguita... Tu eres quien tiene el poder que más me fastidia, por que esconderlo. Aun no tienes mucho control sobre tu poder pero aun asi tambien acabare contigo, pero de un modo algo diferente, jejeje... Anon cada vez más se iba acercando a Mori...

Mori "pensamiento": Pe-pero que esta, por que se acerca a mi de esa manera. No, no puedo moverme; es-estoy como, como petrificada...

Anon: Estas acabada... -Anon la agarró del cuello y la levanto del suelo, escañandola poco a poco...

Anon iba caminando con Mori hacia el extremo de la plataforma...

Anon: Por fin podré hacer realidad mi sueño...

Mori: T-tu su-e-ño?

Anon: Sí. Por ser tu te explicaré cual es. Mi sueño es crear un mundo nuevo sin humanos por el medio, sin gente malvada como los hay en este mundo. Si elimino a toda la raza humana podremos volver a empezar des de el principio y así conseguir un mundo mejor y perfecto.

Mori: E-ese es, es t-tu sueño? E-eso no es u-un su-eño ni na-da que se l-le pa-rez-ca...

Anon: Ja, ja, ja... Que sabras tu de sueños! Pero te diré una cosa, vosotros sois los que más contratiempos me dais asi que acabare con vosotros lo antes posible. Adiós, Mori; a sido un placer conocerte...

Anon soltó a Mori dejándola caer al vacío. En ese momento empezó a salir el sol...

Anon: Al fin, mi sueño se hará realidad...

Pero, no contó con un pequeño imprevisto. Justo a tiempo, llegó Ueki volando con el pájaro Seiku...

Ueki: Salvada!

Mori "pensamiento": Ueki...!

Ueki: Uf, que suerte que haya podido llegar a tiempo. -Dijo mientras dejaba a Mori en el suelo. -Estas bien?

Mori: Ueki... UEKI ! ! ! Entonces Mori se le echó a los brazos medio llorando. - Ueki creía que no llegarías nunca...

Ueki también la abrazó. -Tranquila, Mori. Ya pasó. Ahora dejame ir a por ese bastardo de Anon. -Mori asintió con la cabeza.

Ueki: Anon, prepárate! Por que vas a flipar! Te voy a enviar derecho a la luna ! ! ! -dijo minetras emprendia el vuelo con Seiku.

Anon: Ja! Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Venga, sube aquí y lucha!

Ueki: Columna Pick! Cañon Kurogane!

Pero Anon los esquivó con facilidad.- Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?

Ueki: Grrr... Onada Namighara!

Anon: Bua... dijo mientras se puso detrás de él.- Mira y aprende: Columna Pick! -A Ueki le dió de lleno...

Ueki: Aaaaaaaaaaah ! ! ! ! ... Maldito Anon!

Estubieron intercambiando golpes durante un buen rato y la mayoría los recibía Ueki... Pero una bala del cañon Kurogane le dió de lleno a Anon...

Anon: Agh, no esta mal, Ueki. Has conseguido destrozarme una ala del Seiku y por eso te voy a dar un premio. Entonces Anon escupió a Robert.- Robert! Dijo Ueki hinedo a cojerlo para que no se cayera al vacío. Ahora Anon ya no es un candidato a rey. Por lo tanto, cada vez que Ueki le hiera, perderá un don. En este momento le quedan 18 dones.

Mori: Cuidado, Ueki! Ahora Anon ya no es un candidato a rey y cada vez que le hagas algo perderás un don!

Ueki: Eso ya lo sé!

Anon: Veamos, ahora te quedan unos 18 dones, no? Es decir que si gastas los 18 dones, sabes lo que te puede pasar si los pierdes todos, verdad, Ueki?

Mori "pensamiento": Por favor, Ueki, no hagas ningun estupidez. Si se te acaban los dones... si se te acaban...

Ueki: Me da igual! Prefiero desaparecer antes de dejarte hacer lo que quieras a tus anchas! Y te aseguro que si desaparezco, no lo haré solo; eso tenlo bien presente, Anon!! Columna Pick! Boca Mash!

Anon: Vaya, un chico valiente, eh? Bueno, ahora solo te quedan 16 dones... Por cierto, si controlas el pájaro Seiku a la perfección, eso significa que tienes las 10 estrellas, no? Bien, pues en ese caso será cuestión de usar la arma divina de las 10 estrellas. Rey Demonio!

Ueki: Deacuerdo! Rey Demonio!

El Rey Demonio de Anon era enorme. Era un espécie de esqueleto de vaca enorme pero con muy mala baba. El Rey Demonio de Ueki, bueno, ejem, era Kobasen # ...

El poder del Rey Demonio se vasa en la fuerza de voluntad del que lo utiliza. Es decir, que el Rey Demonio de Anon se vasaba en odío, rabia, tristeza y soledad, lo cual le hacían muy fuerte pero el de Ueki, era diferente. El suyo se vasaba en en la protección, en la voluntad de proteger a sus amigos y a la gente que quiere. Hay un máximo de 6 reyes demonios y como que ellos ya han utilizado 1, pues les quedan 5, a los dos...

Al cabo de un rato...

Anon: No está mal, Ueki. Ya hemos gastado 2 reyes demonio y solo nos quedan 4. Pero antes he visto con claridad cual es la voluntad que alimenta a tu Rey Demonio: la Protección! Y si ya no te queda nada a lo que proteguer tu Rey Demonio perdera su poder, no? Pues entonces destruiré lo que protegues! Cañon Kurogane!! PUMM ! ! !

La bala del cañon Kurogane no iba dirijido a él, sino a Mori! Ueki fue lo más rápido posible hacía Mori pero no llego a tiempo... La bala impacto fuertemente hacia donde ella estaba. Aun así, Ueki continuó volando hasta llegar donde estaba Mori. Por suerte, le dió tiempo a Mori de correr y apartarse un poco; asi que no le dió de lleno pero estubo cerca. Mori quedó inconsciente entre ese monton de escombros y humo...

Sano: MORI ! ! !

Rinko: Ai ! ! !

Ueki: MORI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! -A Ueki se le empezaban a caer las lágrimas...

Ueki: Mori, Mori, vamos Mori, despierta... Venga, Mori... Por favor, no me hagas esto, Mori... -Dijo entre llanto y llanto. Pero ella no reaccionaba. La abrazó con fuerza, intentando que se despertara pero nada se podía hacer, ella seguía inconsciente. Ueki se cabreó tanto que ya le daba igual desaparecer o morir; lo único que quería era dacabar de una vez por todas con Anon.

Ueki: MALDITO BASTARDO ! ! ! ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! ESTE ES TU FIN ! ! ! !

Sano: Diós mío! Ueki se ha trastocado completamente!

Rinko: No es él! Esta fuera de sí! Sano, yo cuidaré de Mori.

Sano: De acuerdo.

Hideyoshi: Cuando se pone así da un miedo que te cagas!

Anon: Se puede saber por que te pones así por una simple chica? Tampoco es para tanto, hombre!

Ueki: CALLATE, MALDITO GUSANO ! ! ! ! ! ESPADA RANMA! ! ! !

Anon: Uy, casi, pero solo me has rozado es decir, que te quedan 15 dones. -"pensamiento": Un poco más y me parte en dos. Tendré que ir con cuidado... Pues si que le importaba esa chica... Tengo una idea, si utilizase el cañon Kurogane...

Ueki: Ahora verás, Cañon Kurogane!!

Anon: Je, iluso! Columna Pick!

**Crash!!**

Ueki "pensamiento": Ha roto la bala del cañon con su columna Pick! O no!! El daño del cañon Kurogane se ha multiplicado y perderé más dones!

Anon iba dejándo que los trozitos de bala le fuesen dando para que Ueki perdiera más dones...- 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 y 2. Vaya, un solo golpe se ha convertido en 13 golpes; no esta mal... Ahora solo te quedan 2 dones y 1 solo Rey demonio. Yo me he quedado sin reyes demonio pero no me importa ni tampoco me importa que me hayas podido romper una ala del Seiku.

Ueki "pensamiento": Mierda! Y ahora que? Solo tengo 2 dones. Solo puedo hacer una cosa, pero... pero... -Ueki se detubo un momento.- Pero nada! Si tengo que desaparecer no lo haré solo!

Sano: No hará lo que creo que va hacer verdad? Ueki piensa un poco antes de hacer lo que te propones!

Rinko: No puede ser... Ueki!!

En ese momento, Mori se despertó. Rinko no sabia que decirle, pero lo primero que hizo Mori fue mirar al cielo y ver como Ueki estaba a punto de desaparecer. Esa era la última vez que le vería. Se quedó tan de piedra que no pudo decir nada; estaba sin palabras...

Ueki "pensamiento": Lo siento, chicos. Me alegro de habeos conocío, en especial a ti, Mori. Te deseo lo mejor... Suerte a todos...

Anon "pensamiento": Ja, seguro que va a utilizar el Rey Demonio. Que iluso!

Ueki: Toma esto, Anon!!

Anon: No te creas que me vas a sorprender!

**Rack!!**

Anon "pensamiento": Pero, pero, esto no es, no es el Rey Demonio! Es un simple cañon Kurogane! Me ha roto el ala que me quedaba!

Ueki: Burro! Creías que iba a utilizar el último de mis reyes demonios antes de privarte de tus alas? Ja! Ahora ya no tienes Seiku! Rey...

Juesto entonces se despertó Mori.- UEKI ! ! ! ! NO POR FAVOR ! ! ! ! ! NO LO HAGAS ! ! ! ! ! UEKI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! -A Mori ya le empezaban a saltar las lágrimas...

Ueki: ...Demonio!!

Anon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

**BOOOOOOM! ! ! **

Anon impactó en el suelo y quedó K.O. Después de esa explosión todo quedó lleno de humo y con algo de fuego ahlrededor de ellos. Sano y Rinko se quedaron sin palabras. No podian creer que Ueki hubiera desaparecido; y Mori ya casi no podia ni respirar... Mori se levantó lo más rápido que puedo y fue a ver pero entre tanto humo apenas veía nada. Sano y Rinko fueron después de ella. Al poco rato apareció Hideyoshi medio muerto...

Sano: Pero Hideyoshi, que te ha pasado?

Hideyoshi: Eh? Que? O na... una bala de cañon se me ha comio pero toy bien, mu... bien. -En ese momento Hideyoshi se cayó al suelo.

A Sano se le cayó una gota.- Si, ya veo...

Entonces, Mori reaccionó...

Mori: Que?? Que es lo que has dicho Hideyoshi??

Sano: Dice que se le ha comido una bala de un cañon kurogane. Supongo que sería la bala de Ueki. Por que, ocurre algo?

**Flashback**

En el colegio de Ueki y Mori, en la sala de profesores...

Kobasen: Los dones de Ueki son diferentes a los demás.

Mori: Como diferentes?

Kobasen: Si, mira te explico: Si Ueki hire a alguien con armas divinas que no sea candidato a rey pero se una persona celestial o infernal, pierde dones pero si hiere a alguien que no sea celestial ni infernal ni tampoco candidato a rey, como por ejemplo Sano, gana dones, entiendes?

**Fin del Flashback**

Mori "pensamiento": Pues si eso que me explico Kobasen es cierto, eso significa que...

Mori se fue corriendo hacia donde había ido a parar Ueki.

Rinko: Ocurre algo, Ai?

Sano: Que pasa, Mori?

Entonces, entre el humo y las llamas se ve una silueta sosetenida en el aire por dos alas azules... Mori miró fijamente la silueta y vió que era él, era Ueki, era Kosuke Ueki en persona! No había desaparecído! ! ! Seguía con nosotros ! ! !

Sano y Rinko: Ueki ! ! !

Ueki: Eh? Como es que no he desaparecido?

Entonces, automáticamente, Mori dió un gran salto hacia Ueki. Llorando de alegría se le lanzó a los brazos...

Mori: UEKI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Ueki apenas tuvo tiempo para cojerla bien...

Ueki: Mori, te has despertado! ! !

Mori: Y tu no has desaparecido! Sigues aquí ! ! !

Ueki: Mori no podré aguantar mucho más tiempo con el pájaro Seiku ! ! !

Apenas les dió tiempo de reaccionar que pocos segundos después se fueron los dos al vacío...

Sano: Ueki ! ! ! Mori ! ! !

Rinko: Ahora estos dos tienen un gran problema...

A Sano se le cayó una gota.- Cierto...

Rinko: Vamos a buscarlos abajo.

Sano: Vale. Hideyoshi, tu vete directo al hospital.

Hideyoshi: Oído cocina!

Ueki pudo amortiguar la caída pero estaba tan echo polvo despues de derrotar a Anon que perdió el conocimiento y se estampó contra el suelo...

Mori: Ay, ay, que daño... Muchas grácias por amortiguar la caída Ueki... Huh? UEKI ! ! ! Ueki despierta, Ueki ! ! ! Dijo minetras lo abrazaba con fuerza...- Ueki, Ueki... vamos despierta... Ueki... Entonces le puso la mano en la cabeza.- Que? Diós mío, estas sangrando! O no! Ueki no te me mueras por favor! Has derrotado a Anon y ahora nos vas a abandonar por una caída?? Ueki respondeme!! Ueki, abre los ojos... por favor... Ueki... Ueki te lo suplico... Ueki, mirame... Ueki...

MIRAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Mori no pudo aguantar más. Las lágriams le corrian por la cara si poder para de derramarlas. Lo abrazó con fuerza, rogando, suplicando que se despertara... pero nada pudo hacer... En ese momento aparecieron Sano y Rinko... Los dos no sabian que decirle a Mori... No sabian como reaccionar frente a tal situación, estaban petrificados... Fueron corriendo hacia el hospital. Sano fabricó uns espécie de camilla de hierro y Rinko le puso una espécie de propulsores con sus bombas que les hacían ir más rápidos... Legarón al hospital de urgencias, donde se encontraron con Hideyoshi, que también se quedó mudo... Mori no podia dejar de llorar, el tono de la piel de Ueki se iba poninedo cada vez más pálido... Mori se abrazó a Rinko con fuerza y en ese instánte, se desmayó... Rinko se asustó pero supuso que sería normal, entre el cañon Kurogane de Anon y el disgusto que estaba pasando no era de extrañar... Ingresaron a Ueki y a Mori en el hospital y a Sano, Rinko y Hideyoshi los antendieron y les curaron las heridas. Rinko se quedó con Mori y Sano se fue a ver a Ueki.

Un rato después, en la habitación de Mori...

Mori: Eh? Pero, pero que? Do-donde estoy? Dijo mientras se incorporaba.

Rinko: Por fin te has despertado. Tranquila, estas en el hospital.

Mori: Y Ueki?! Donde está Ueki?! Dijo exaltada.

Rinko: Tranquila, tranquila... Ueki está con Sano.

Mori: Pero, está bien?

Rinko: Sí, sigue con nosotros, no nos ha abandonado... Dijo Rinko con una cara alegre.

Mori suspiró.- Que suerte... Al verlo tan pálido me pensé lo peor...

Rinko: Ya, es que era para pensarlo pero ten en cuenta que Ueki es muy fuerte. No se puede morir tan facilmente.

Mori: Ya.. sabes, voy a verlo. Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Rinko: Que?? Ni hablar, tu te quedas aquí! Que no te ves? Pero si estas que no te aguatnas!!

Mori: Eso no es verdad! Estoy perfectamente... Pero en ese momento perdió todas las fuerzas y se cayó encima de Rinko.- Huh...

Rinko: Lo ves? Estas para el arrastre. Que no te acuerdas de que reciviste el impacto del cañon Kurogane de Anon? Dijo mientras la ayudaba a meterse en la cama.

Mori: Pero... por que me han abandonado las fuerzas así, de repente? Ya sé que se me "medio" comió una bala de cañon Kurogane pero...

Rinko: Pero nada, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es dormir y descansar. Yo voy a ver a Ueki y luego ya te contaré. Hasta luego.

Mori: Deacuerdo, hasta luego Rinko...

Mientras, en la habitación de Ueki...

Sano: Ueki? Estas despierto?

Ueki: A medias...

Sano: Je, je, que tal estas, campeón?

Ueki: Medio atontado y echo polvo, a parte de eso, bien...

Sano: Me alegro.

Ueki: Por cierto, y Mori? Ella, ella está bien?

Sano: No lo se, pero los médicos han decidido ingresarla por que estaba muy débil... ten en cuenta que recibió el impacto del cañon Kurogane de Anon. Pero sobrevivió. Eso quiere decir que Mori es muy fuerte.

Ueki: Sí. Mori siempre ha sido muy fuerte, pero de otra manera...

Sano: Ya... Bueno, ahora descansa que es lo que te conviene. Seguro que te saldrá un buen chichón en cuanto se te cierre la herida...

Ueki: Je, eso seguro...

En ese momento entró Rinko...

Rinko: Hola chicos. Vaya, veo que Sano ya te ha despertado.

Ueki: Je, je, sí.

Sano: Encima culpa mía!

Rinko: Pues claro! De quien si no?!

Ueki: Por cierto, Rinko, como está Mori?

Rinko: Bien, bien. Se ha puesto en pie y todo!

Ueki: En serio? Que bien!

Rinko: Si, pero se ha desplomado al dar el primer paso. Es normal. Aun que parezca bien por fuera, por dentro aún está bastante mal y débil.

Ueki: Vaya... Bueno, pero algo es algo, no?

Sano: Así me gusta! que seas positivo!

Ueki: Por que lo dices?

Sano: Hombre, pues por que teniedno en cuenta que Anon la estranguló, la tiró desde más de 100 metros de altura...

Rinko: Sano corta el rollo... Decía en voz muy baja.

Sano: Espera, déjame acabar, que más... A sí, le dispraó con el cañon Kurogane y le comió el coco de mala manera pues...

Rinko interrumpió: Sano, amiguito...

Sano: Que?

Rinko: Sabes lo que pone en este cartel?

Sano: Sí, DELICADEZA.

Rinko: Eso... Precisamente lo que te falta a ti ! ! ! Rinko le dió tal puñetazo que lo envió fuera de la habitación. Suerte que la puerta estaba abierta...- Bueno, Ueki, te dejamos. Recupera fuerzas y descansa, sobre todo eeeh... Adiós... Dijo cerrando la puerta.

Sano: Pero te has vuelto loca? Que me quieres arrancar la cabeza de cuajo o que?

Rinko: Tu eres tonto de natural o te entrenas cada día? Que no ves que Ueki solo sabía lo del cañon Kurogane y lo de la caída, nada más. Ahora se sentirá aun más culpable de lo que ya estaba.

Sano: Por que?

A Rinko se le cayó una gota.- No puede ser. De verdad que eres tan burro?

Sano: Oye no te pases!

Rinko: Ueki quiere a Mori. Y ya se sentía bastante culpable por haber llegado tarde y dejar que Mori corriese peligro, a parte de lo del cañon Kurogane. Pero ahora al decirle lo que pasó antes de que él llegara va a tener remordimientos por toda su vida.

Sano: Como lo sabes que le gusta Mori?

Rinko: De verdad Sano, tu caso es especial pero vamos, al extremo más extremado. Que no ves como la mira y como le habla?

Sano: Entonces segun tu, los dos estan enamorados?

Rinko: Más o menos...

Sano: Pues entonces por que no se lo dicen y ya esta?

A Rinko se le cayó otra gota.- Déjalo...

Sano: Por que las chicas soys tan raras y complicadas?

Rinko: Y por que los chicos soys tan simples y cortitos?

Al final de esa "mini" discursion los dos acabaron haciendo morros...

Y pensar que todo esto ha pasado en una sola mañana, uff... que cansino ! ! !

Eran ya sobre las 11 de la mañana cunado Ueki se despertó. En cuanto se despertó lo primero que hizo fue levantarse, mirar si no había nadie en el pasillo e ir hacía la habitación de Mori. Como las dos habitaciones estaban bastante cerca una de la otra pues no había mucho riesgo de ser visto. Ueki se apresuró al cambiar de habitación. Entró y allí estaba Mori, durmiendo. Su expresión era tranquila pero seguro que aún se sentía algo débil. Ueki se acercó a su cama y se sentó en la silla que había en la habitación, junto a ella. Le cogió la mano y la miró a la cara. Ueki pensó un montón de cosas en ese instante. Al poco rato, Ueki se dormió junto a ella, con su cabeza apoyada en la cama pero le seguía cogiendo la mano. Poco después, Mori se despertó. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vió fue un pelo verde apoyado a su lado. Giro la cabeza y vió que era Ueki. Al principio se asustó un poco pero luego, en su cara se podia ver una expresión de tranquilidad enorme. Mori también le cogió la mano y fue entonces, cuando Ueki se despertó. Por fin, despues de tanto pasado, se pudieron ver cara a cara...

Ueki: Mori, como te encuentras?

Mori: Eso te lo tendría que decir yo, no? Fuiste tu quien se abrió la cabeza.

Ueki: Bueno, ya... pero tu recibiste una bala de cañon Kurogane y... bueno, algo más... Ueki bajo la mirada.

Mori se quedó algo extrañada.- Que quieres decir con "algo más"?

Ueki: Se que no me lo querías decir pero a Sano se le escapó.

Mori "pensamiento": Maldito Sano! Lo mataré! Lo enterraré y lo desenterraré! Lo clonaré y después mataré todos sus clones! Y, y...

Ueki: Me dijo que Anon te, te escañó pero no llegó a dejarte sin respirar. Es cierto?

Mori no sabia que decrile, solo, bajo la cabeza...

Ueki: Es cierto o no?

Mori: Y eso que más da? Dijo a punto de llorar...- No importa. Anon ya no está, ya es história...

Ueki se quedó sorprendido y triste a la vez. Era cierto, pero Anon ya no estaba, ya no existia en el mundo de los humanos ni en el Celestial.- Pero Mori, yo... lo siento, deberas... yo no... yo no quería...

Mori: Tranquilo, yo no te culpo... Solo que, en ese momento... no supe que hacer... tambien me empezó ha decir tonterías pero eso ya no importa... Mori empezó a llorar.

-Ueki, no fue culpa tuya... necesitabas hacerte más fuerte para derrotar a Anon y yo lo comprendo, lo comprendo perfectamente... solo que en ese momento, deseé estar a tu lado y no delante de ese monstruo comelotodo...

Ueki: Mori... te juro aquí y ahora que nunca más te volveré a dejar sola frente a tal peligro... nunca!

Mori: Ueki...

Ueki: Mira te voy ha decir una cosa... y es... es... es que te quiero! Te queiro mucho Mori! Y nunca me lo perdonaria si te ocurriera algo... por eso, yo, en cuanto vi que Anon te lanzó el cañon Kurogane, me volví loco. En ese momento, todo me daba igual, lo único que quería era cargarme a Anon como sea... y por eso... yo...

Mori: Decidiste desaparecer? Dijo con un hilo de voz.- Eres tonto Ueki... por que... por que no miras un poco a tu ahlrededor? Ueki se quedó extrañado de la respuesta de Mori, pero dejó que continuase.-A tu ahlrededor hay personas que te quieren y que no quieren que desaparezcas ni que mueras... personas como yo, Ueki... la parte que más me dolió de esa batalla no fue cuando me intentó matar Anon, ni cuando me disparó el cañon Kurogane ni tampoco cuando me dejó caer al vacío... si no... en la que me desperté, miré al cielo y vi como desaparecias... pero por suerte, Hideyoshi te salvó...

Entonces Ueki reaccionó.- Como? Me extrañó bastante el no desaparecer pero estube más preocupado por ti, Mori... pero como me salvó Hiseyoshi? Si nisiquiera lo vi...

Mori: Te acuerdas del cañon kurogane que lanzaste contra Anon?

Ueki: Si, y que le ocurre?

Mori: Pues que cuando impacto contra el suelo, por suerte por allí pasaba Hideyoshi. Como tus dondes son diferentes a los de los demás perdiste 1 don antes de ejecutar el Rey Demonio, pero antes de que ejecutases el Rey Demonio la bala de tu cañon impacto, y allí estaba Hideyoshi por lo tanto ganaste 1 don. Es decir que actualmente te queda 1 don.

Ueki: Vaya... pues nunca lo hubiese imaginado... yo... -En ese momento, Mori lo abrazo cortandole la frase.- Mori... -Él tambien la abrazó.

Mori: Ueki... como me alegro... por fin puedo abrazarte... -Dijo llorando.- Prometeme una cosa Ueki...

Ueki: El que?

Mori: Prometeme que antes de hacer cualquier estupidez, pensaras primero en la gente que te rodea y que no estas solo en las luchas... prometemelo, por favor... -Ueki se le acercó a la oreja de Mori y le susurró.- Te lo prometo...

Seguidamente se hacercaron lentamente hasta llegar a los labios del otro, donde se fundieron en un bonito y tierno beso... Despues de lo ocurrido, Ueki volvió a su habitación como si nada, "para no levantar sospechas"... Transcurrieron los dias hasta que por fin les dieron el alta. Después de aquello, los 5 amigos quedaban por las tardes. Al final, Sano y Rinko acabaron saliendo juntos, Hideyoshi volvió a cuidarse de el Hogar del Sol, y Mori y Ueki, bueno, hace falta que lo diga?¿


End file.
